


Alleyway Whispers

by Reibunriinta



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: Kil and Drakon pass some time in hiding whilst a mob searches for them and the military for a fugitive.





	Alleyway Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Kil might not be the long lost Dragul sibling (a running joke about her canon coloring) but I still need them to have that found sibling type relationship so take them bonding over their respective abusive brother figures and general trauma asdfghj

“The monster and the brat went that way! Go after them!” 

Kil panted hard as she sunk to the ground besides Drakon, sitting against the wall of the alleyway they hid in. Besides her he was breathing heavy, little sparks coming from the dragons mouth. 

They'd been on the run ever since they'd gotten separated from Serendine and her attendants earlier that day and now they were both exhausted from running and sneaking about. 

Drakon pulled his hood up as they waited for the man who'd spoke to leave, finally relaxing once they were alone. 

Kil sighed in relief, speaking up in a whisper. “You okay?” 

He nodded tiredly. “I thought we were dead back there…quick thinking on your part finding this alley.” 

Kil just shrugged. “A childhood of thievery comes in handy I guess…” 

“So what do we do now?” 

She thought for a minute. “Do you think Serendine and her friends can handle themselves and find their way back okay on their own?” 

Drakon nodded. “They should know the way back... and it'll be easier without me…” There was a hint of sadness in that statement, which Kil could pick up on quite easily from just beside him. 

“In that case,” Kil whispered, “it's best to stay put until nightfall, then we'll make our way back.” 

After a few nods between them, silence fell like their spirits; it was only just past mid day so they had a while to wait till sunset. 

Initially, when guards came snooping in the Sindria Trading Company, on the hunt for a fugitive with connections to Sinbad through the Mariadel company, the plan had been for Drakon and the others to find a safe place to hide outside the city proper until the search was through. Kil had volunteered to be their guide because she had a solid memory of Napolia's streets and knew the perfect spot in the forest to hide, in addition to avoiding any questioning that would inevitably come to her about the fugitive whom she was certain she knew the identity of. 

Unfortunately, Drakon had been noticed and in the commotion of trying to escape the gathering mob they'd gotten separated. Now, the two of them were cramped in an alleyway for the rest of the day with nothing but their fears and sadness to occupy them. 

Evidently wanting to distract himself from the lingering echoes of monster in his mind, Drakon started whispering to her again. “Do you even know who they're looking for with Sinbad?” 

Kil scoffed then. “Tch yeah...it's gotta be Fatima, he's the only one of us stupid enough to murder a nobleman. What I don't get is why they think he'd come here though, he'd sooner die than accept anyone's help.” 

“Sounds like a real character…” 

“He's a real idiot is what he is.” Kil said sharply. 

“I take it you two knew each other well?” Drakon asked curiously, picking up on the lingering sadness in her tone. 

Kil nodded, conceding. “Yeah...he's one of the oldest of us from the Mariadel company, after me, we used to be friends but he was always kind of an asshole.” She shrugged. “Maader said we were siblings, as if I'd ever call the guy that hurt me my brother...still, I guess I kinda don't want him to die now. So, I came with you guys to avoid questioning…” 

Drakon was quiet for a moment. “Your brother, huh? I understand…” 

She didn't want to ask what that was about, but at the same time she was kinda curious about him. She knew he was a former soldier from Parthevia, that he was human and his appearance was some weird metal vessel thing, and that he was aristocratic enough to be a close friend of Princess Serendine's. Aside from that she had no idea who he was or what his life had been like before. 

“Not close with your siblings I take it?” 

He huffed. “I'm the youngest of four brothers, two of which don’t even care that I exist, and then the one that tried to murder me.” Going silent for a few moments he shook his head. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s that you can see someone everyday, be in their family, and not even know them at all.” 

Kil nodded, understanding although she felt as though she knew Fatima too much and not too little. Still, she understood the sentiment, the idea of being told she ought to be close to someone but nothing but disappointment resulting from it. 

“Honestly, I thought families were fake my whole life...just something Maader made up to keep the company going the way she wanted, to keep us working towards something that didn’t really exist...I guess I never knew much about it till I met Sinbad.”

Frowning then, Drakon looked over at her. “Do you not remember anything of your parents then?”  
“Eh…” Kil managed a shrug. “Mom died when I was still a baby, I think I have a memory of her...but it could just be what I wanted to remember. Sometimes I wonder if I can really picture her face or if it’s just how I think she’d look…” 

Staring down at her hands a minute, she looked back up, trying to force any sentimentality about her distant past away. “Met my dad once. I guess he found out he had a kid and it could ruin his reputation so he came looking for me.” She shrugged again. “He tried to buy me out, he was a jerk, Maader didn’t sell. I haven’t seen him since...can’t say I was disappointed either, I didn’t even know I had a father until that point.” 

“Hm...disgraceful.” Evidently, Drakon didn’t think there was much he could even say to her about it. “Sinbad’s company is like a family, right? You’ve got that now…”

“Is it?” She sighed, looking down again. “To be honest, I’m still scared of everyone at the company.”

“How come? Are they unkind to you?” His voice was concerned, which Kil found a little strange. 

“No, they’re nice...that’s the problem. They’re too kind, so much so that it scares me.” Puffing her cheeks out, Kil tried to think of a proper explanation. “Before Sinbad no one’s ever been like that, no one’s even cared about me at all... What I thought, how I felt, if they hurt me...All that mattered was what I could do for people. Even before I met Maader it was like that...so, that’s what I’m used to...but everyone I know now is...different somehow. They act like they care, maybe they even really do care, it’s honestly frightening how much I’ve dropped my defenses lately.” 

“I think I understand,” Drakon said softly. “After going so long used to, well, this-” He gestured vaguely to their surroundings, hiding from mobs of people trying to hunt what they don’t understand. “Being around people who treat me like a human again seems almost like a false sense of security...like if I make one mistake it’ll all be over.”

“Exactly!” Kil snapped her fingers then. “I feel like if I mess up just once, if I say the wrong thing...or get into a fight with the wrong person over something stupid, or-or if I outlive my usefulness that they’ll throw me out or sell me or something like that...Sinbad says that’ll never happen but it doesn’t make the fear go away. I guess...after being treated like an object so long it’s hard for me to think anyone would want me just for...well for me.” 

“I guess we’re in the same boat then…” 

“Yeah...I guess so…” 

“In that case,” Drakon rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling a little when she didn’t flinch at his touch. “We can look after each other.”  
Kil looked up at him, smiling a little herself then. Knowing that someone understood her, someone who really had nothing to gain from hurting her, it gave her a sort of comfort she hadn’t felt before. “Yeah, we sure can.”


End file.
